


Le Compagnon

by Ahelya



Series: Revanche et autres histoires [5]
Category: Blood+
Genre: Gen, Non ethical experiment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Amshel commençait à perdre patience. Il avait proposé des dizaines de compagnon pour Saya à Joël. Pourquoi n'en voulait-il pas ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est évoquée dans Revanche au chapitre 6 de la partie III.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aucun garçon qu'on lui proposait pour Saya ne lui convenait ? Amshel commençait à perdre patience. Dernièrement, il l'avait même menacé de trouvé lui-même un compagnon à Saya et que si jamais, les garçons qu'il lui présenterait ne lui convenaient toujours pas, Amshel était prêt à tenir ce rôle lui-même. Il était son assistant après tout.

Impossible, avait répondu Joël. Il était déjà le compagnon de la jumelle. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui donner également Saya.

Une dispute avait suivi. Amshel avait claqué la porte du bureau. Joël était certain qu'il était allé retrouver la jumelle de Saya. Il devrait sans doute ordonner à son assistant de cesser ses visites.

Pour se changer les idées, Joël s'était rendu dans un village proche du Zoo. Il se trouvait maintenant sur la grande place, endroit où plusieurs forains faisaient démonstration de leurs talents. Les villageois étaient aussi impressionnés que lui mais leurs regards ne se départaient pas d'une certaine lueur de méfiance à l'encontre des gitans qui se trouvaient devant eux. On surveillait attentivement ses poches et Joël faisait de même.

Il avait bien fait car il sentit, quelques minutes plus tard, une main fine et légère se glisser dans la poche de sa redingote. S'il n'avait pas fait attention, il aurait pu dire adieu à sa bourse.

Joël agrippa fermement le bras de son voleur et tira vers lui, attirant ainsi contre son torse un garçon d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux bruns, longs et emmêlés.

Les yeux du scientifique croisèrent un regard d'acier farouche.

Une douleur éclata soudain dans la main de Joël. Il lâcha donc son voleur qui disparut aussitôt.

Il releva la tête, cherchant le jeune brigand du regard. Il le vit au coin d'une rue. Il avait rejoint une petite fille aux cheveux aussi bruns que les siens. Il la prit par la main et les deux enfants s'en allèrent.

 

* * *

 

Joël finit par rentrer au Zoo. Saya ne supportait pas la solitude. La question d'un compagnon pour la jeune fille s'imposa de nouveau mais le scientifique fut soudain tirer de ses réflexions par des cris d'enfants.

Le propriétaire du Zoo reconnut immédiatement la fillette entraperçue un peu plus tôt. Elle serrait contre elle une miche de pain et elle posait des yeux effrayés, de la même couleur que ceux de son voleur à la tire, sur les enfants qui l'entouraient.

« Voleuse de poules !

-Fille de voleurs d'enfant !

-A qui t'as volé ça ! »

Joël était sur le point de descendre de sa calèche pour intervenir mais une fine silhouette surgit soudain devant la petite fille.

Le scientifique sourit. Son petit voleur était là et il se jeta aussitôt sur les enfants qui menaçaient celle qui devait être sa sœur au vue de leur ressemblance.

Le propriétaire du Zoo décida d'attendre un peu avant de descendre. Son petit voleur se démenait comme un beau diable mais ses adversaires étaient plus grands et plus nombreux. Il finirait immanquablement par perdre. Mais Joël n'eut pas à intervenir en fin de compte. Il vit son voleur attraper la main de sa sœur durant un bref arrêt dans le combat puis il se mit à courir et entraîna sa sœur avec lui jusqu'aux bois qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Leurs assaillants commencèrent par les suivre puis renoncèrent.

 

* * *

 

Amshel attendait Joël devant son bureau. Ils devaient trouver une solution à leur problème. Ils devaient trouver un compagnon à Saya pour voir si la chiroptère était capable de se reproduire avec un humain.

L'autre scientifique finit par arriver, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Sais-tu où se sont installés les gitans Amshel ? »


End file.
